blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Big Ant-venture
is the 12th episode in Season 3 of Blaze and the Monster Machines, and the fourth Wild Wheels episode. Description Blaze and Zeg turn themselves into insects as they discover a whole city full of them, and work together to catch a runaway firefly egg before it hatches. Back above, Crusher has trouble using Pickle's insect helmet. Synopsis The episode begins on Animal Island, where Blaze, AJ and Zeg join Bunk, Bam and Nelson on a drive through the jungle. After the animals leave, Zeg proclaims Animal Island is fun before hearing voices coming from nowhere. Looking into some grass, they spot a trio of insects - a ladybug, a bee, and a caterpillar - on their way home. They reveal they live on the other side of a little red door before leaving. Zeg wants to go see the insects' home, but since he's too big, he cannot fit through the door. Blaze has an idea: they can transform into insects themselves. With the viewers' help, Blaze becomes an ant while Zeg becomes a grasshopper, and the two shrink in return. After experiencing how tiny they are and trying out their talents, Blaze opens the door to reveal an insect city on the other side, populated exclusively by insects. When they see a firefly couple cooing over something, they tell them they're taking their egg out for a walk in its pram. However, a big gust of wind rolls in and sends the egg rolling away, so Blaze promises them that he and Zeg will get it back. They chase after the egg as We're On Our Way plays. The egg keeps rolling until it comes to a tunnel, where it activates a switch causing several gates to close, blocking the way. Blaze thinks if they throw something heavy at the gates, it could crash them so they can jump right through. Zeg spies a paper clip and attempts to lift it, but is unable to do so, but Blaze can because he's an ant and ants have super strength. After breaking the gate, Blaze finds more heavy objects with help from the viewers and break the other gates in turn. Back above, Pickle has received an insect helmet to Crusher's confusion, which allows him to try out the talents that insects have. When he activates it, it lands on a silkworm and he gains the ability of a silkworm, allowing him to swing from tree to tree. When Crusher tries it, he gets a dragonfly and starts to fly, but he suddenly goes out of control and crashes. Blaze and Zeg spot the egg rolling away above a nearby building which is way too tall, so Zeg decides to use his grasshopper skills to jump to the top. Some caterpillars living in the building also appear to help Zeg jump up by bouncing off their backs. As Zeg jumps with Blaze hooked up, Blaze has the viewers find more caterpillars for Zeg to jump on, and in return, they reach the top. They continue chasing the egg as an Insects song is heard. Meanwhile, Pickle is trying the insect helmet again, and this time he gets a cricket allowing him to leap all over the place. Crusher takes the insect helmet and hopes to get an insect better than a cricket, and it lands on a stilt bug which gives him really long legs which he cannot balance on and falls into mud as a result. AJ soon gets a call from the firefly mom and dad, who are still worried about their egg, but Blaze promises them they'll catch it soon. Eventually the egg rolls into a honey factory where bees are working, and ends up landing on a honey slide and getting carried away. Blaze and Zeg jump onto the slide to chase after it, but they soon come to various splits going in two different directions, with no idea where the egg went. Luckily, the worker bees know where the egg went and show them the slides it went down. Blaze picks the right slides with help from the viewers and eventually find the egg about to get squished by a honey squeezer machine. Blaze was able to save it with his super ant strength. After getting the egg to safety, Zeg sees the egg cracking, which shocks him, realizing the egg will hatch soon. Blaze points out they have to get the egg back to its parents fast, and to do so, they use Blazing Speed and hurry back the way they came. Upon returning the egg to the firefly parents, it finally hatches, revealing a baby firefly who embraces its parents and even says Zeg, AJ and Blaze's names, to their surprise. Zeg happily snuggles the baby in return. In the final scene, Pickle uses the insect helmet yet again, this time getting a ladybug and flying around while looking beautiful. Crusher once again takes the helmet, hoping to get the greatest insect ever. But to his disgust and horror, he gets a stink beetle, which covers him in stink causing him to flee the scene. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Themed episodes Category:Wild Wheels episodes Category:Episodes without Gabby Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes with Crusher and Pickle's subplots Category:Episodes where Zeg uses Blazing Speed Category:Multiple transformations Category:No transformation back Category:No viewer greeting Category:No cheats Category:No Axle City setting Category:Episodes where Blaze describes the STEM concept